Tiny Tales
by Yukirei-chan
Summary: Random tiny tales of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito with sweet, funny, idiotic scenes for your pleasure...Read and Review[Chap 6: Freaked He was just not believing what he was seeing...FINALLY I UPDATED THIS!]
1. Small Advantage

**Title: Small Advantage**

Fandom: Detective Conan

Genre: Humor

Rated: K

Pairing: Ran x Conan

Author: kitty-chan

Disclaimer o' mine:I own DC, not! No I don't own it, only in my dreams that could happen unless I find a blood link to me and Aoyama-sama.

Summary: Don't forget being small has its own advantages...

* * *

It was beautiful sunny July day, the bright sun shone up in the blue sky, smiling down with its rays at the people of Beika city.

A boy about three feet tall sat down on a park bench waiting for his beloved "Ran-neechan" to come back with their icecream.

He looked around the park, there were a lot of kids playing around with their parents or friends, a few couples snuggling together, the latter part caught his attention, a light tint of pink emerging on his face.

"Conan-kun!" a feminine voice called to the boy.

Turning around Conan saw Ran approaching with two ice cream cones, one in each hand, he jumped off the bench and ran towards her stopping in front of the tall brown-haired girl.

"Here you go Conan-kun" Ran said handing the vanilla ice cream cone to the little boy.

"Thanks" the little boy said as he reached the cone, the ice cream slowly melting.

It was nice having able to spend a day with her, with no one but her, no babbling Sonoko, no annoying Detective Boys, no drunk Kogoro, just her and him.

Conan smiled and looked up.

Was he really that small?

And were her skirts really that short?

"Pink…" Conan muttered silently but fate must hate him because for some reason Ran had heard him. She looked down at the chibi tantei.

"Did you say something Conan-kun?" Ran asked curiously.

Conan laughed nervously and waved his arms in front of him "No…nothing."

Ran looked at the boy suspiciously before shrugging off what she thought she had heard.

Conan sighed, that was close, he may be a kid but Ran would surely deck him if she knew he saw her underwear…accidentally or not.

The chibi tantei smirked.

Who knew being small could have its advantages.

* * *

How's that? I got this idea from the fanfics I read and well I altered it...constructive critism is going to help me so...

Read and Review... please and thank you.


	2. Hot

**Title: Hot**

Fandom: Detective Conan(Magic Kaito)

Genre: Humor

Rated: T

Pairing: Kaito x Aoko

Author: tantei-kitty

Disclaimer o' mine:I own DC, not! No I don't own it, only in my dreams that could happen unless I find a blood link to me and Aoyama-sama.

Summary: Never use hot on a boy...reason? Just don't do it...you might not know what you're implying.

* * *

Something was amidst, she knew it. 

No one had flipped her skirt today, _not even once._

_Definitely odd. _A brown haired blue eyed girl thought.

Her blue eyes landed on a slumped figure on the desk in front of her.

That was what was missing.

Kaito, he wasn't usually staying in one place, he doesn't have a tame bone in his body so why is he there slumped on his desk, eyes half-open and nose red as a tomato.

Aoko was curious so she stood up and went to his seat.

"Hey Kaito…"

A grunt was the only response.

Worried Aoko reached towards Kaito's forehead with her hand.

_Oh my god he's burning!_ Aoko's eyes widen when her palm had contact with his forehead.

"Kaito you're so hot!" she exclaimed as she withdrew her hand.

The said magician looked up with his half-lidded eyes, sniffled loudly and gave her a weary grin. "I know you're hot too!"

"Idiot!" the inspector's daughter sighed aggravated, hitting him with a mop which has magically appeared.

Kaito groaned as the mop collided with his head leaving his face to fall flat on his wooden desk earning him more pain while his once worried childhood friend walked away to join the other chattering teens.

* * *

A/n: I learned this just now...never use hot on a boy especially if they're too full of themselves...they could get the wrong meaning.

So was it good? smiles expectantly

R&R please and thank you...


	3. Wedding day

**Title:Wedding Day**

Fandom: Detective Conan

Genre: Humor

Rated: T

Pairing: Heiji x Kazuha

Author: kitty-chan

Disclaimer o' mine:I own DC, not! No I don't own it, only in my dreams that could happen unless I find a blood link to me and Aoyama-sama.

Summary: Never insult anyone on their wedding day, it's just not propper.

* * *

A western styled wedding, that was what she wanted and he knew better than to argue-more or less- with that ponytailed girl.

So here was Hattori Heiji slightly fidgeting on waiting upon the arrival of his almost-bride.

The time seemed to slow down in a very agonizing pace.

_Tick tock._

_Tick tock._

_Tick tock._

After approximately 30 agonizingly slow seconds the tune "here comes the bride" was played everyone turned to the entrance where they met the sight of a lovely Kazuha in a sparkling white wedding dress, hair down and silver trinkets adorned her.

Heiji gaped. He knew she was pretty but who would know she could be that damn hot! But he'll never tell that outright.

On the other hand, Kazuha, with a really bright smile, walked on the isle, with her father beside her.

When the bride got to the groom and they both were in front of the priest to bind them in holy matrimony…

"What took you so long?" asked -in a soft voice- a slightly agitated Heiji.

Kazuha looked at him, "This is our wedding day and your asking me that!" she responded in a loud whisper.

He snorted almost silently "You don't need to do anything with yourself…" Kazuha felt touched until he continued "I married you 'coz I already know your never gonna be prettier."

Kazuha felt a vein pulsing.

"So don't waste time by being vain." Heiji whispered.

Why was she marrying him again?

"Do you Toyama Kazuha take Hattori Heiji as your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked oblivious to the bride and groom's conversation.

She glared at the priest then Heiji.

"Me! Marry that Aho? Never!" she answered irritated crossing her arms on her chest ignoring him.

Everyone gasped, looked shock and had funny faces especially Heiji and Kazuha's parents.

"What!" their parents shouted together as if it has been practiced.

Kazuha and Heiji just glared at each other.

Their parents pulled them away while giving out silent apologies.

After the 15-minute lecture Heiji and Kazuha went back in front of the altar now a bit calmed but Kazuha went beside the priest and whispered something.

The priest looked back at her silently asking if he was really going to do it. She nodded slightly and kneeled beside Heiji.

Heiji just shot her a confused look.

"Hattori Heiji do you take Toyama Kazuha to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Yea." was his response while nodding slightly wondering, _wasn't the priest suppose to ask Kazuha first._

The priest inhaled deeply.

"Now do you Toyama Kazuha take…" the priest paused for a while before continuing "this Aho to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest gave an exasperated sigh.

"Yes." Kazuha answered smugly.

Heiji gaped along with everyone especially their parents-again-.

Never insult anyone on wedding day, especially when that someone has the guts to tell the priest to call you an Aho.

* * *

A/N: So was that good? bad? any comments? PLease! Your reviews will let me know what I need to improve so...

Review, please and thank you...


	4. Sweet Dessert

**Title: Sweet Dessert**

Fandom: Detective Conan (Magic Kaito)

Genre: Humor

Rated: T

Pairing: Kaito x Hakuba (in their weird relationship called "friendship")

Author: tantei-kitty

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own DC...I do try to buy all their plushies and make them dance and throw them high up the sky! My Kaitou KID plushie flew away...aww nut crackerz!

Summary: Yummy pie! Pies are delicious but they're even more delicious if combined with something, or _someone. _

* * *

It all started out as a simple outing of friends having lunch and everyone was chatting or eating. It was all ordinary but unfortunately for them they had a companion who was _against _ordinary things. 

It was their playful male magician friend who had brown hair that seemed to be untamed even with the help of the almighty comb or hair gel, and bright cerulean eyes that glinted with mischievousness.

Beside him was his all time childhood friend who had almost the same untamed brown hair only hers looked much prettier and along with that her eyes matched his, a beautiful cerulean colour, only they were twinkling with kindness instead of showing someone's bored playful mood.

Both were eating on a table with their other friends, Keiko, Aoko's other best friend besides Kaito, Hakuba, the blonde detective that came from England and Akako, the red-headed witch using black magic.

Aoko was eating her lunch while talking with Keiko, Hakuba and Akako, she tried with Kaito but doing stupid things would only result into stupid things, a quarter—Aoko noted— of her lunch was on the ground, kissing it. And so for the rest of lunch, maybe even the whole day, she would ignore Kaito.

By doing that Kaito became extremely bored, and it is for a known fact that Kaito should never be bored, _ever_.

But no one paid attention to the sighing boy with eyes full of mischief scanning about trying to find something to occupy its owner.

No one saw it coming, no one even knew how it was done. _It just happened._

Confetti, streamers, colored papers, rose petalsand other various small decorations fell down from the open sky as sounds of trumpets filled the area.

Kaito had a pie in one hand and a bottle of whipped cream on the other—where he got it was a mystery to his other companions—Aoko was covered with confetti and streamers and was twitching.

Hakuba looked at the small piece of paper that landed on his nose, and annoyingly still kept chewing on his sandwich.

Keiko started giggling at the sight of the other two covered in those things Kaito usually produced still oblivious to the fact that she too, was covered with it.

Somehow nothing fell on Akako, like the scattered mess was afraid of her.

Kaito was grinning ear to ear, his maniacal grin, while approaching behind his blonde detective friend, still holding the pie and whipped cream.

"Hakuba…" Kaito said in a sweet sing-song voice that gave the detective shivers but out of natural curiosity or lack of thinking Hakuba turned around to face Kaito, only it wasn't Kaito that greeted him but a whole pie, _blueberry pie _to be exact.

Hakuba sputtered.

Kaito laughed.

Keiko was now laying her head on the table laughing, _hard_.

Akako looked at the scene and smirked a little but did nothing more.

Aoko kept her amusement to herself, she frownedbut her eyes told everyone she was laughing.

It seemed only Aoko and Akako had enough self control not to laugh out loud.

But that was not the end, Kaito raised his hand, the one that was holding the bottle of whipped cream, over Hakuba's sputtering figure and squeezed it, thick white liquid came out of the nozzle landing on the detective's head. The magician chuckled.

_Screw self control._

Everyone—meaning Keiko, Kaito, Aoko and even Akako—were laughing their heads off. Keiko was already clutching her sides out of the pain caused by laughing too much.

Who would have thought seeing Hakuba covered in blueberry pie and whipped cream would be a really funny sight?

Kaito then plucked out a rather large blueberry out from his long sleeve and placed it on top of Hakuba's whipped cream covered head and grinned broadly.

"Hakuba dear, you look nice enough to eat!" Kaito exclaimed.

It was a rather innocent statement if you didn't look at it in Hakuba's or other hormone driven people—uh, teenagers' points of view which somehow meant another thing, but of course we won't take that into detail.

Only a sweet looking dessert—or Hakuba covered in blueberry pie, whipped cream topped with a blueberry— blushed fiercely while the others laughed and grinned.

"Shut up!" the blonde detective muttered.

Cleaning himself up, Hakuba thought up of ways to get revenge on the unruly haired magician.

After a few moments of thinking a small grin, that went unnoticed, made its way to Hakuba's slightly dessert covered face.

He remembered that little something Aoko told him about Kaito.

**On a Faithful Kaitou KID heist…**

The male individual clad in a white suit with a blue dress shirt, red tie, a top hat and a monocle stood on the edge of the roof where a rare ruby gem was once displayed.

He grinned at the police that were trying to catch him; they still had a lot of stairs to climb to get to him.

But the illusive Phantom Thief never realized that a blonde detective was to appear from behind a water tank. And it looked like he was holding something behind him.

The detective smirked but did no attempt to seize him.

The Kaitou KID looked at him curiously before bidding good-bye.

"Tantei-san, I must go now but I'm sure we'll have a rather nicer date." KID said smoothly, smirking all the way.

A tint of light pink brushed across Hakuba's facial features but still he held his own smirk.

KID press a button on some kind weird of belt and a hang glider appeared behind him. He jumped off the building as the wind picked up, making him fly up in the sky.

Hakuba walked calmly towards the edge of the building, where KID was a moment ago, he called out.

"KID!"

The Phantom Thief turned around in response, a moist article hit his face, not hard enough to detach his monocle but enough to make known of its presence as it slid down and positioned itself on his folded arms.

Looking down Kaito—or rather KID saw the most evil things of all evil, maybe more evil than the Black Ops., he thought, _much, much more evil_. It was wet, slimy and has beady black eyes—that freaked out the thief and his alter egoto all the extremes—.

His well trained poker face seemed to vanish in the cool air as he loss his control and began to spin and go up then down, all were attempts to chuck the horrible item away.

The blonde English detective smirked as he watched the tiny figure moving frantically doing weird exhibitions.

He laughingly thought, _buying that fish was certainly worth it!_

* * *

a/n: I just imagined Hakuba looking rather sweet covered in pie...mental pic that evolved into a story! Blame my plot bunnies! Looking forward to your reviews everyone...make my life happier review!  
Please and Thank you! 


	5. Game over, my dear

**Title: Game over, my dear.**

Fandom: Magic Kaitou

Genre: Suspense/

Rated: K+

Pairing: Kaito x Aoko

Author: tantei-kitty

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Kaitou, really I don't and I don't even own the idea I got it from one of the Gakuen Alice fanfics I read…so meh.

Summary: "Game over, my dear." the figure's husky voice brushed against the outer shell of her ear and she shivered back slightly. He pressed the gun to her head.

* * *

Aoko ran and duck all through out the school grounds, she peeked behind her. Everything seemed so silent, like everyone was gone.Right nowshe found herself in an unfamiliar place in their school. 

Aoko ran backwards away from him even though she didn't really know where he is, she glanced left and right before slowly stopping.

She panted and wiped the sweat on her forehead using the back of her hand, her legs seemed to be jelly from all the running. She glanced over her surroundings, why were there so many trees there anyways?

At the corner of her eye Aoko spotted a shadow movement.

It must be him.

She grasped her weapon tighter, readying herself for a fight, the battle between all of them.

She tried to look for where he was, tried to figure out where he'll jump out, those stupid trees, they're blocking her view of him.

A few minutes of silence passed and no one greeted her, she dropped her fighting stance and relaxed a little bit.

The inspector's daughter walked slowly back to their building, less cautious of her surrounding than before, it must have been her imagination.

Tough luck for her.

A shadowed figure slowly crept behind her silently; the figure gazed at Aoko like a predator would at its prey.

A smirk grazed its lips, cerulean eyes glinted with playful malice as the figure identified as a male raised his hand, holding his own weapon tightly in it, aiming it to Aoko's back head.

Still oblivious to her company Aoko continued to walk back to the school building.

The figure closed in and his weapon, a gun, was now an inch or two behind the said female's head. By the time Aoko noticed that she wasn't alone everything was too late.

"Game over, my dear." the figure's husky voice brushed against the outer shell of her ear and she shivered back slightly. He pressed the gun to her head.

Aoko breathing hitched, her lips trembled as she spoke.

"Kai…Kaito, don't please. " she begged softly, he smirked.

_Kuroba Kaito has gotten his prey trapped._

"I'm sorry Aoko, but it needs to be done."

"Hey Kuroba, have to taken your target down." came Hakuba's voice over the walkie-talkie Kaito carried.

"Patience Saguru, soon I will." Kaito responded back over the receiver as he stared at Aoko with menacing eyes.

Aoko was now facing him, the nozzle of the gun pressed to her forehead, as she took in Kaito's stare and his smirks. He was really sometimes downright scary.

"Is everyone over there taken down?" Kaito asked clutching the walkie-talkie with his free hand.

"Yes, we're just waiting for the last one, right Aoko-chan." Hakuba addressed the slightly trembling girl in front of Kaito; she couldn't escape for her so called childhood friend was holding her arm tightly.

Kaito smirked again.

"Well then let's not wait any longer." Kaito said to both Aoko and Hakuba as he pulled the gun away a few inches then pulled the trigger…

"Good-bye Aoko." was his last words before the gun's bullet hit Aoko.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Birds flew away at the loud splat that sounded all through out the school grounds.

Maniacal laughter of the boys could be heard.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Aoko pouted along with the other girls.

It was bad enough they lost but the teacher had to put that stupid big banner across the classroom.

_Stupid boys_ all the girls thought and some muttered simultaneously.

Kaito laughed at Aoko's red forehead, the exact placed where he had shot her, _stupid paint bullets_, and she just glared at him.

It wasn't their fault the teacher had declared an all out paint gun fight or why they lost. Well the part were they lost was their fault but no one had to point that out except the gloating boys.

* * *

a/n: yeah...like always, I sort of copied the idea of the story from a Gakuen Alice story and altered it. Paints are so much fun to play with! So ummm...yes,

Read, Review, make me happy, read better written stories. Then all your wishes will come true(or not...)!

Well Review anyways, please and thank you.


	6. Freaked

**Title: Freaked**

**Characters: Heiji and Conan(Kudo)-under no pairing whatsoever...-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan characters...it's their fault for introducing themselves to me, I have low resistance to huggle-or torture- cute bishies...**

**Warning: It's short, silly and pointless. But it just sort of, kinda explains something.**

**Words: 152**

* * *

Heiji blinked.

He did not believe what he was seeing. He rubbed his eyes before he blinked again and stared at his diminutive friend-slash-rival.

He opened his mouth to say something.

"Kudo…"

Kudo currently in the body of little Conan looked at the teen detective and saw _the Look._ The specific look that meant they saw. And they were, to put if frankly, confused and freaked.

"I know Hattori. I know."

To say Heiji was shocked was an understatement.

"You know?"

Conan nodded.

"So… you're not freaked." Heiji questioned.

"At first yes but now not so much. At least now I know why dead bodies keep following me around like lost puppies."

"Oh, okay." Heiji had nothing else to say as he stood beside his rival-friend a bit freaked at what he saw. After all Kudo knew about the Grim Reaper hovering over his diminutive self, what else was there to say?

* * *

**Note: I saw this fanart where Heiji and Conan were in a balcony and the grim reaper was standing behind Conan weilding his scythe sp? and Heiji was all freaked out...plus the fact that dead bodies really do follow Conan/Shinichi around...and so this fic was born...Not very snazzy but hey...it was sudden, so did ya like it?**


End file.
